The Only One
Ok This is kinda weird fanfic It's sad and I think funny But still weird in my opinion. The Only One The rain fell steadily, flooding the pavements. Everyone in Inazuma Town was inside, watching the rain fall in the comfort of their homes. All but one. A Brown-haired short boy was walking down a path in a park, not caring about the raindrops that had already soaked his clothes, that had drenched his hair. He stared blankly into space, his face agonized by whatever memory he was seeing. Nishizono Shinsuke was living his worst nightmare. He stopped walking and sat down on a bench, his tears mingling with the raindrops that coursed down his face. He had lost him, the only one that made his life worth living. It was just after he had won the FF. Fate was so cruel, granting his dreams and then dashing them to the ground the next second. It hurt even to think his name, to see the sympathetic looks that everyone had shot him as they saw his pain. Even Tsurugi, who wouldn't know sensitivity if it slapped him in the face, knew to not mention his name around Shinsuke. Everyone, from the strikers of Teikoku to the defenders of Team Zero, knew to never say his name again. Pikachu. Shinsuke gave an agonized moan. Just after he had won and was on cloud nine, Fate had brought him down to earth, cruelly. According to Tenma and Aoi, Pikachu had gone into town to celebrate and buy him a present, but was hit by a drunk driver.He had died on the spot, his life wiped out by a complete stranger who had decided to drive even though he was well over the alcohol limit. And why was he drunk? He was celebrating Raimon's victory. So it was Shinsuke's fault that the Yellow beauty had died. His fault that Pikachu no longer graced the earth with his presence. His fault that the love of his life had died. For weeks he thought of telling her how he felt, that he loved him. But on the day he finally managed to get it right, he discovered that he had died. It had felt like he was in heaven, having just proven that they were the best in the world, having received the enormous cash prize, having finally decided to express his love for Pikachu. He had arrived at his own house, giddy with happiness, clutching a silver locket that he planned to give him. His happiness vanished the moment he saw miserable faces of Tenma and Aoi. His face becoming more and more horrified as they started telling the story. Why did she have to leave him, standing there with all his 'I love you's hanging on his lips? Why did Fate have to choose her? Now, Shinsuke had nothing worth living for. The only one that had kept his heart beating, from when he was five, was the Yellow Pokemon. He could still remember his smile, more beautiful than a spring morning, and his laugh, more sweet than a nightingale. The way he half-smiled when Nishiki and Midori started their arguments. The way his eyebrows raised so heartbreakingly when he was puzzled. He also remembered the signs that proved to him how much he was in love. The way he had always helped her up when he tripped, the way he thought he was heartbreaking in his raimon uniform. The way his heart almost stopped when he got tackled and injured herself. The way his heart broke when Pikachu shouted at him. Each of the memories threatened to overcome him, make him drown in his own sorrow. He clutched the locket he had meant to give him, eyes clenched shut. The tears dripped freely now, he was too deep in a sorrow that could not be overcome, too lost in the sea that could not be tamed, too broken to put his life back together. Nishizono knew that he would never be able to recover from the loss of the only one who made his life worth living for. Even soccer couldn't put this broken boy back together. He was just another one who had lost the one worth living for. Just another broken heart that would never heal. Just another shattered life that would never go on. Just another devastated ruin of a person that could never be mended. Just another victim of Fate. Hadn't he seen them on TV? The reporters stating the cause of death as suicide, a person too broken to live their life any more. A person looking to join their love. Shinsuke put his head in his hands, haunted by the memories of his love, taunted by Fate, sickened by the guilt eating away at him. Pikachu…he would never be able to see him again… Or could he? He got up, his face suddenly lit up in a smile. His eyes lit up with the light of a fanatic. He walked into a nearby store and bought two yellow roses. He went back to the club, running in his excitement. No one was there now; they had been invited to God Eden for a celebratory banquet. They had of course let Shinsuke stay, knowing that nothing they could say could convince the broken hearted boy to let go of his guilt. Hurriedly he found a piece of paper and wrote a note to all those he would leave behind, to all those who would mourn him. He put one yellow rose in a vase and propped the letter next to it. Glancing at it, he decided to leave the silver locket meant for Pikachu in front of the letter. He looked at the set-up one last time before running back outdoors. A half hour later, He was standing at the edge of a cliff, 100 meters above the raging sea. His eyes were closed; his mouth was curled into a smile with the prospect of seeing his beloved again. His numb fingers dropped the yellow rose he was still holding. His feet edged closer until a third of his feet were standing on air. He took a deep breath, remembering the faces of his friends, the loved ones who would mourn his death. Tenma, Shindou, Sangoku, Aoi, Endou flitted by in succession. Without another hesitation, Pikachu hurled himself off the edge. He fell into the water with a big splash, the force of the impact breaking every bone in his body. Drifting towards the bottom of the sea, he didn't feel any pain. He slowly opened his eyes. The sting of saltwater didn't register in his brain as floating there, a foot from him, was a pokemon. His cerulean tresses fanned out in the water, he looked at him with sad blue eyes. Hiroto could form only one clear thought, "Pikachui?" The pokemon smiled sadly at him and offered a hand, which he took. The last thing Nishizono felt, before the sea swallowed him forever, was the light pressure of someone's lips on his. Two days later There was laughing voices heard from outside. The Team Zero, led by Tenma made their way up to Raimon's club. It had been Endou's idea that Shuu and the others could bring Shinsuke out of his grief, the Players had told Team Zero what had happened. Tenma knocked on the front door, "Shinsuke? Shinsuke, open the door." There was no response from inside. He turned the doorknob and found, to his surprise, that it wasn't locked. The moment Tenma stepped inside he could feel that something was wrong. The air was stagnant, a layer of dust had settled in. The Club looked like it hadn't been used for the past two days. "Shinsuke? , where are you?" he called out, flinching when there was no reply. His terrified eyes met Aoi's worried ones and each saw their fear reflected in the other's. "I'll search the school," Tenma said in a shaky voice. Aoi nodded his assent and went to investigate the field. The Raimon team looked at each other, terrified. What if they were too late? Their morbid thoughts were interrupted by an agonized scream from upstairs. They rushed up and found Tenma infront Shinsuke's locker, on his knees, tears streaming down his face, clutching a crumpled piece of paper. On the bedside table were a dying yellow rose and an exquisitely beautiful silver locket. Shindou pushed past the soccer players who were standing at the door frame, staring stunned at the sight. He grabbed the paper from Tenma's hand and read it out loud. Dear minna-san, By the time you read this, I will no longer be in this world. I'm sorry but I cannot live without him. She is the only one in this world worth living for. My thanks to Endou,Tenma and Raimon for playing soccer with me and making me feel happy. To Shindou, Sangoku, Tsurugi, I'm sorry that I won't be able to play soccer against you again. To Ota-san, I'm sorry that you have to lose your son . My thanks to Aoi, for teaching me the valuable lesson to use soccer for good. I'm sorry, guys, for leaving you. But there's only one way, I'll ever see him again…and I just can't live without him. Goodbye forever, Nishizono Shinsuke Sago:And Shinsuke Lived happily ever after with his love Pikachu Pikachu:PIKACHU!!!*Starts following Sago and shocking him* Hakuryuu:Whatever.../The End/ I Love Shuu. (talk) 08:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:AngelKeeve